


Law of Cosines

by Norachandrabbles (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, High School, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Norachandrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise awaits Daichi after training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Law of Cosines

Karasuno is just finished with the practice, earlier than usual and Daichi gets ready faster than the others so that he can go home and start studying for tomorrow’s test. It’s math and his worst subject. They are just finished and got their tickets to Nationals and Coach Ukai will be harsh on their asses more than he ever was.

He gets out of the school ground and almost chokes on his water when he hears someone unexpected calling him.

“Yo, captain!”

He turns around to see Johzenji’s captain, the guy with the undercut. Though, no matter how hard he wrecks his brain, Daichi cannot come up with his surname. 

“How’s it goin’?”

“Uhm, okay. How about you, uuhh...”

“Terushima. Terushima Yuuji.”

“A yes, we’ve never been introduced. I’m Sawamura -”

“Daichi, right?” 

Terushima grins as he nears on Daichi, while Karasuno’s captain blinks in confusion. 

“Yeah. We are finished with practice, the rest of the team is still inside and I need to hurry. Sorry, I can’t sta-”

“I came to see you, captain! Though, why are you in a hurry?”

“Daichi sighs exasperatedly because that is the very first line not to tell someone who’s in a hurry, it prolongs their stay. However, Daici is used to calm himself down, thanks to his overzealous teammates. He retorts in a composed manner.

“I have a math test tomorrow that I need to pass and I’m hurrying so I can study. Y-you came to see me? “ Daichi raises a brow. “You needed me for something?”

“What a coincidence, math is my best subject!” Terushima links their arms and drags Daichi down the street. “I know a coffee shop down the main street how about I take you there and buy you some dessert or something?”

*

20 minutes later, not knowing how he ended up at a coffee shop, next to a team captain he only faced once in a match, with math textbooks and a strawberry shortcake to share on the table, Daichi questions his life. He glances over Terushima, who looks quite high in spirits, whistles a catchy tune, looking too peaceful and it gets on Daichi’s nerves. 

“ _How is this guy any better than me in math... He’s a year below me for god’s sake._ ”

Terushima straightens himself on his chair, leans over Daichi while putting his arm over Daichi’s shoulder.

“So! You said you were bad at math but which part exactly?”

Daichi shots an unimpressed look at Terushima’s face.

“You don’t believe I’m good at it? Test me, then.”

Smugness on Terushima’s lips is even worse. Daichi opens his text book, they’ve been covering integrals for the past month so he asks about them.

“Okay! Let’s see. Can you evaluate the integral of e to the minus x square?”

Terushima cracks a chuckle.

“Come on Captain, you can do better than Gaussian integrals! It’s square root of pi.” 

Daichi blinks in disbelief. Getting himself together, he tries to find a harder question.

“Do you know the Euler expansion of trigonometric functions?”

“Yeah ask me whichever you want. Sine, cosine or tangent.”

Daicih is so mesmerized that his expression makes Terushima sputter. He asks,astonished.

“These are third year subjects, how come you know all these?”

“I’m in class 7, so we get additional calculus classes. I said I could help you, didn’t I?”

His smirk doesn’t annoy Daichi as it used to. Now all he can think about is the questions he will ask Terushima. 

They study together for two hours, until Terushima realizes that the weather has gotten dark and he needs to head home. Daichi thanks Terushima many times for his help and asks if there is anything he can do in return. Terushima extends his hand, drawing circles on Daichi’s cheek with his thumb.

“I never told you why I came to see you today, ain’t I? If you give me your number, we can call it a deuce.”


End file.
